Yuto
* Dark Duelist (黒のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto) * Dark Masked Duelist (黒マスクのデュエリスト Kuro Masuku no Dyuerisuto) * Mr. Mystery (dub only) * Ute Voice actor's * Yute | nicknames = Knight-kun | gender = Male | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Yugo (Synchro Dimension counterpart) * Yuri (Fusion Dimension counterpart) | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Spade Branch | anime_deck = The Phantom Knights | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Yuto is one of the characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Xyz Dimensional counterpart to Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (Fusion Dimension). His name was first mentioned on-screen in episode 21; before that, his name was displayed as Unknown on-screen and he was called the Dark Duelist in promotional materials and the Dark Masked Duelist by characters in the series. He is a Duelist of the Resistance, despite his peaceful and harmless nature. After he lost to Yugo in a Duel, Yuto was absorbed into Yuya - still having strange reactions whenever prompted by an external stimulus. Design Appearance Yuto strongly resembles Yuya Sakaki; people often confuse him with Yuya, and the first time Zuzu Boyle saw him, she thought he was Yuya in a costume. Yuto and Yuya have nearly identical faces, except for their eye colors . His hair is close to a palette swap of Yuya's, black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike Yuya, whose hair lies flat, Yuto's sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Save his cape, this outfit resembles the male Heartland Academy outfit, but is darker in color. Like Yuya, Yuto also wears a choker and wristbands, although his bands are a matching set—black with silver studs—and bear resemblance to those worn by Yugi Muto during Battle City. Yuto also shares Yuya's penchant for goggles, though his are of a sharper make and a more military style. He also sports a mask he uses to conceal his face, a red scarf tied around his upper right arm that is partially hidden by his sleeve, and can sometimes be seen with a larger red scarf around his neck. He abandons the goggles entirely after they are damaged in his Duel with Sylvio Sawatari, and later gets rid of his mask as well. During his time at the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School Yuto wore tidier and more casual clothes; a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, and a necklace. Yuto and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuto wears dark clothing to reflect the color of Xyz Monsters, while his hair is both black and purple, the latter color likely a reference to the color of DARK Xyz Monsters' Overlay Units. Personality Yuto and Yuya are similar in that both care about their friends and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by his reluctance to let Zuzu be involved in his fight. However, Yuto is cold, serious, stoic, calm and collected, more so than any of his dimensional counterparts. As a Duelist, Yuto is battle-hardened, telling Sylvio that he doesn't feel the sharpness of a sword nor the power of a bullet from his Dueling. He has a strong desire to not hurt anyone, thus he even shows mercy against enemies who are at a disadvantage, such as when he offered a recuperating Sora the chance to surrender during their match after holding back against him on purpose despite knowing that he belongs to Duel Academy. Unlike his comrade Shay Obsidian, he is not reckless or impatient in his mission. Instead of simply attacking anyone he assumes to be an enemy, he would first interrogate them to get a clear idea of the situation, then leave them alone should they not be a real threat. He also tries to get as few people involved as possible. He was also quick to deduce that most of LID in the Standard Dimension is unaware of the war between Duel Academy and the Resistance. Through Yuya's Berserk Mode, it is shown that deep inside his heart, Yuto harbors a deep vengeful hatred towards the Fusion Dimension and Duel Academy for the destruction of his hometown and for ruining his goal of making people smile with Dueling. While indirectly possessing Yuya, he doesn't care of the consequences resulting from his actions and only focuses on defeating his enemies. This is worsened when he was under the influence of the unknown darkness to the point he enjoys harming them. Abilities Yuto is able to inflict real damage, destruction, and pain in a Duel even without the presence of an Action Field. His use of this ability is akin to Psychic Duelists in that the effect is physical in nature and not magically induced. Examples of this are wind being felt from the ARC System holograms, causing explosions that can shake an entire building, and using "Phantom Spear" to pin Sylvio to a wall by his coat. Upon his next appearance, he was also shown to be acrobatic, performing several high and agile jumps in a scuffle with Sora. He can also dash to the point of being nearly a blur that a pair of guards couldn't react fast enough. Yuto is somewhat stronger than he looks; he was able to effortlessly knock down Kakimoto off-screen, knock Shay unconscious with a single punch to the gut, and carry him on his shoulder single-handedly. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuto possesses the ability to enter the state of Berserk Mode. His Duel Disk possesses technology to travel between dimensions. After being merged with Yuya, he can share his memories and desires with him, eventually becoming able to directly talk with Yuya at will. He can also communicate with others from within Yuya, as seen with Shay. Yuto also possess the ability to Synchronize with his dimensional counterparts. Over time, he also gained the ability to directly possess Yuya while not in Berserk Mode, causing Yuya to feel a rush of pain, followed by his eyes briefly glowing purple before fading to be the same color as Yuto's. Etymology In the anime, Yuto's name in romaji is written as "Ute", which is pronounced as "Yūto" in Japanese. Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. Biography History Yuto's hometown, Heartland City, was once a peaceful city. Yuto attended the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School, known for training professional Duelists. At one point he, Shay, and Lulu watched a Duel of Kite Tenjo, the ace of the Clover Branch. Heartland was attacked without warning one day by Duel Academy from the Fusion Dimension. During the invasion he, Shay, and three other Duelists attempted to fight off the many "Ancient Gear Chaos Giants" that were Summoned, but their allies were defeated and sealed into cards, forcing Yuto and Shay to retreat. At some point after the invasion, Shay managed to capture a Duel Academy Duelist, who Shay and Yuto interrogated for the reason of the invasion. He replied that he only did it out of orders. Shay tried to seal him into a card, but Yuto stopped him. Sometime after the invasion, Yuto confronted Yugo, a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension riding a Duel Runner. He mistook Yugo's name for "Fusion" and assumed that the Turbo Duelist was working with Duel Academy, and Yugo brashly challenged him to a Duel, vowing that he wasn't losing until he'd beaten Yuto to a pulp. Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yugo attempted to counter with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Shay and several other Duelists arrived, and Yugo retreated. After Shay informed Yuto that capturing the Professor's son may cause the Professor to panic and force him to release Lulu, he traveled to the Standard Dimension to oppose the Fusion Dimension, so Yuto followed his best friend there, too. Pre-Arc League Championship Upon arriving at the Standard Dimension, Yuto and Shay began their plan, however they went separate ways while still contacting each other on occasion. Upon finding out that LID is run by Leo Akaba's son, they assumed that it must be affiliated with Duel Academy. While Shay planned to attack LID personnel until Leo Akaba's son was forced to reveal himself, Yuto opted to Duel and interrogate LID personnel to find out about their connections with Duel Academy. Yuto watched Leo Institute of Dueling from a distance, holding an LID badge. Later, he spotted Zuzu Boyle in front of a warehouse, about to confront Sylvio Sawatari, mistaking her in shock for Lulu. As Zuzu's Duel with Sylvio was about to begin, Yuto appeared and knocked out Kakimoto. He told Zuzu to stand back and took her place in the Duel. When Zuzu expressed annoyance at his interruption, he stopped her by telling her that he "didn't want to hurt her anymore." Yuto started his Duel with Sylvio and Set all five of the cards in his hand. Sylvio mocked him, telling that he was disappointed that he didn't have any monsters. After Sylvio destroyed all of Yuto's Set cards with the effects of "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Mobius the Mega Monarch", he declared a direct attack, but Yuto activated three copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" from his Graveyard to protect himself. Sylvio ended his turn after destroying one of them and Setting a card face-down, and on the following turn, Yuto proceeded to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He used its effect twice to decrease the ATK of "Mobius" to 700 and increase his monster's to 4600. With one attack he brought Sylvio's Life Points to 100 and destroyed his monster, damaging the hangar in the process. He questioned Sylvio about the link between LID and "Duel Academy", but Sylvio claimed to know nothing about it. Concluding that LID indeed has no connection with Duel Academy thus isn't the enemy, Yuto tried to leave the Duel unfinished. However, Sylvio stopped him, saying the Duel was not over and activated his face-down "Ice Rage". He targeted "Dark Rebellion", aiming to inflict its boosted ATK as damage to Yuto, but Yuto activated "Phantom Spear" from his Graveyard, negating the Trap and inflicting enough damage to win the Duel. Using his powers again, Yuto rendered the "Phantom Spear" real, which pierced Sylvio's jacket and pinned him to the wall. he doesn't want her to be hurt again.]] Before leaving, Yuto removed his mask. Zuzu, Sylvio, and his friends all mistook him for Yuya Sakaki, and Sylvio's friends fled, carrying their leader away. Zuzu, still thinking that Yuto was Yuya, asked him what he was doing dressed like that, when her bracelet started glowing. Once the light faded, she found herself alone in the hangar. As she wondered what just happened, Yuya (who had been alerted to the recent events by Ally) appeared and rushed to her. Zuzu asked him if he was really Yuya, wondering why Yuto looked so much like him. Yuto stayed hidden throughout parts of Paradise City, eventually settling at the hangar where he committed his previous attack. He was spotted by Sora during his training with Zuzu, prompting Sora to chase and attack him. The two clashed with their Duel Disks. Yuto refused to identify himself, but when Sora claimed he wasn't from "here", he quickly replied "neither are you". The two were about to begin a Duel, but were interrupted by Julia, furious and determined to avenge her Professor. After an argument between Zuzu and Julia, Yuto vanished as Zuzu's bracelet glowed once more, and once again, Yuya came in running, concerned about her safety. Yuto later witnessed Zuzu training with Sora once again, hidden behind a warehouse. Zuzu attempted to perform a Fusion Summon, which failed due to the fact that she forgot to put her Fusion Monster in her Extra Deck. Sora then said he noticed that Zuzu wasn't feeling herself because all she could think about was her first encounter with Yuto. Yuto recalled his Duel against Yugo, after which Shay asked him about Lulu. Zuzu's bracelet glowed once again, signalling the arrival of Yuya, and Yuto was teleported away from the area to a Duel between Herk and Shay. doesn't suit Zuzu.]] When Shay interrupted a meeting between Julia, Zuzu, and Sora and was about to force Julia into a Duel, Yuto jumped in and pulled Shay's arm back. He removed his mask to warn Shay against his next actions and explain that they were wrong about LID being affiliated with Duel Academy, to which Shay retorted after pulling down his own scarf. When Shay noticed Zuzu, he mistook her for Lulu and began barraging her with questions, causing Yuto to punch him unconscious, then carry him bodily over the shoulder. When Yuto saw a "Polymerization" card in Zuzu's scattered Deck, he picked it up and remarked that it didn't suit Zuzu, prompting Sora to be offended. As Kit, Dipper, and Yuya came running over, Zuzu's bracelet teleported both Yuto and Shay away. As Zuzu searched for Julia down an alleyway, Yuto appeared to stop her from moving further, as Shay was engaged in a Duel with Julia. Zuzu pleaded with Yuto to stop Shay, but upon receiving an unsatisfactory response, made to move past him. Yuto stopped her again, reiterating that he didn't want her to get hurt; Zuzu called him out for saying that, yet letting others get hurt, then asked him about his purpose. Yuto revealed that they were in search for Lulu, who had been captured and happens to look like Zuzu. He went on to say that Zuzu couldn't be Lulu, as Zuzu learned Fusion Summoning, the enemy's summon method. Zuzu retorted that she learned it to protect her comrades. Yuto then told her about he and his comrades' intention to build a world where no one can be hurt, and his hope that Zuzu survives if she gets involved in this battle, even if she has to use Fusion. Yuto told Zuzu his name before leaving. Arc League Championship Unlike Shay, Yuto did not take part in the Arc League Championship. He walked past a big screen displaying Shay's Duel against Sora as Shay talked about The Resistance. After Sora's defeat, he approached him in the hospital to interrogate him about Lulu's whereabouts, but he was only able to learn that captured Duelists were sealed inside cards. Sora insisted that Yuto take him to Shay for a rematch, but Yuto refused. When the guards discovered him, Yuto fled with Sora hot on his tail. At Central Park, Sora taunted Yuto about Lulu's fate, claiming that he would hunt down all Xyz users like Yuto, and suggested that destroying Fusion users would help get Lulu back. Yuto promptly challenged Sora as a result, and took damage on the first turn. Recovering, he brought out "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword", which Sora destroyed with his "Frightfur Bear". He brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in the next turn and was in a position to win the Duel, but deliberately held back out of mercy, destroying "Frightfur Bear", but leaving Sora with enough Life Points to stay in the match. Yuya arrived to help his friend as Yuto offered Sora the chance to surrender. Despite him and Yuya looking alike, Yuto showed no obvious surprise. When Sora didn't back down, and Yuto vowed to bring down Sora as the first step to bringing down Fusion, a furious Yuya joined the Duel, refusing to let Yuto hurt his friend further. Yuya quickly performed a Pendulum Summon, bringing out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". When the Dragon appeared, both Yuto and Yuya felt a burning sensation in their chests as "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" roared at each other. Aiming to destroy both Dragons, Yuya attacked, but despite using "Timegazer Magcian" to counter Yuto's Traps, Yuto was able to successfully protect "Dark Rebellion". When Yuya pressed for answers to the enmity between the other two Duelists, Sora chided Yuto for not speaking since it'd reveal his faction's weakness. Sora claimed he would reveal his true strength, but before he could he was transported back to the Fusion Dimension by Duel Academy. Yuto proceeded to recover his Life Points and remove his Traps, pointing out to Yuya that their Duel was now pointless, and both Duelists mutually ended the Duel. Yuya pointed out how Yuto held back in the Duel, and reasoned that Yuto did not want to fight at all. Yuto spoke about how his hometown, Heartland, was once a city full of smiles, until the Fusion Dimension attacked, and told Yuya of the four known Dimensions. Yuya was skeptical, but declared that Dueling wasn't a tool for fighting, but for giving people happiness. Before they could finish their talk, however, Yugo emerged from a beam of light on his Duel Runner, crashing into a surveillance camera. Upon removing his helmet, he was revealed to look like both Yuto and Yuya. Seeing Yuto, Yugo challenged him to a Duel. Yuto accepted Yugo's challenge, but when he called Yugo a "pawn of Fusion", Yugo protested that his name was "Yugo", rather than that he had anything to do with Fusion. During the course of the Duel, Yugo remained upon his Duel Runner, thus Yuto had to run about to catch up to him and dodge the vehicle. Both Yuto and Yugo vowed to defeat the other for taking something precious from the other. Yugo brought out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", a clear hint for Yuto to bring out "Dark Rebellion" so the two dragons could duke it out. When the two Dragons were Summoned, the eyes of both Duelists began glowing; both appeared to be possessed and started claiming that they must destroy everything. Yuya managed to snap Yuto out of it, and while Yuto had the chance to defeat "Synchro Dragon", he ended his turn, remembering his vow to never hurt anyone. Yugo, however, remained possessed and proceeded to defeat Yuto, who shielded Yuya from the shockwave. Upon losing the Duel, Yuto was erased from existence and his soul was absorbed by Yuya, but not before entrusting his wishes and his "Xyz Dragon" to Yuya. His Duel Disk was later retrieved by Claude. ".]] Yuto later appeared in Yuya's mind when the latter was in a pinch against Iggy Arlo. They mentally fused together, causing Yuya to enter Berserk Mode and fill him with rage. This also allowed him to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and win the Duel. When the Obelisk Force appeared and turned the Knights of the Duel Disks students into cards, Yuto's memories of Duel Academy's attack of his home began to flood into Yuya's mind. This caused Yuya to enter Berserk Mode with Yuto indirectly possessing his body and challenge the Obelisk Force to a Duel. The trauma of witnessing these memories overwhelmed Yuya and changed him for the worse: he no longer cared if he harmed his opponents. Afterwards, witnessing Reed Pepper, Trout and Sun Shadow sealed into cards, Yuya momentarily entered Berserk Mode as he confronted Sora. However, Yuto was able to remind Yuya to Duel to bring smile and happiness to people, preventing Yuya from being overwhelmed by the darkness. Friendship Cup When Yuya accepted Declan's challenge to a Duel, Declan chose "Neo Heartland City" as their Duel Field. This brought back terrible memories for Shay, who refused to tell about the tragedy that befell on Xyz Dimension when Declan requested him to, prompting Declan to tell them instead. Traumatized by the memories of the tragedy, both Yuya and Yuto, who was inside him, angrily shouted at Declan to stop before he could elaborate any further and started the Duel. The next day, when Declan revealed that he had modified the Lancers Duel Disks to travel through dimensions by basing his modifications on Yuto's Duel Disk, Shay angrily accused Yuya of stealing the Disk. Yuto reacted to Shay's outburst from inside Yuya and telepathically told him to trust Yuya as he believed that Yuya was a comrade that would never betray others. In the middle of Shay's Duel against Dennis, Yuto began to react in anger, actually communicating with Yuya. This alerted Yuya to Yuto's feelings, whose hatred caused Yuya to go berserk, but Yuya managed to calm that anger down and reaffirm his promise to use his Duels to bring smiles in Yuto's stead. Friendship Cup Finals During Yuya and Crow's Duel, Yuto and his counterparts synchronized with Yuya's pain after Roger activated a chip he planted inside his helmet causing him to enter Berserk Mode with them. When Yuya won the Duel, Yuto passed out after the chip was destroyed. When Yugo and Yuri Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro" and "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" during their Duel while Yuya had "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field during his and Barrett's Duel, the Four Dimension Dragons started to resonate with each other causing Yuto and dimensional counterparts to go berserk and synchronize again. While synced, Yuto and his counterparts start shouting that they waited for this time to become one and for a revival. But, his consciousness sank away once again after Zuzu's bracelet teleported Yugo and Yuri away from Yuya. Heartland City Yuto awakened within Yuya in response to the Summoning of "Cipher Wing", a monster he knew very well. Through Yuya, Yuto informed Gong and Sylvio about Kite Tenjo, the monster's owner, and that he was not an easy opponent to defeat. This made Yuya become aware of Yuto's consciousness. Throughout Kite's Duel against Sylvio and Gong, Yuto and Yuya finally managed to communicate normally with each other for the first time since Yuto's absorption. Unlike previous instances, Yuto and Yuya were in their original personalities that desired to bring smiles with Dueling and not under any influence. Yuto explained his history with Kite to Yuya. Long before Duel Academy's invasion, Kite was a famous Duelist predicted to be a future Duel Champion in Heartland, as the ace of a Duel school called the Clover Branch. Yuto, Lulu, and Shay belonged to a rival Duel school called the Spade Branch. Yuto highly praised Kite for his intuition and ability to see through his opponent's strategies. Yuto revealed that Kite was similar to him and Yuya: a Dueltainer who enjoyed bringing smiles to people with his Duels, and an extremely warm and kind person. As the two counterparts analyzed the Duel, Yuto was shocked to see Kite change so dramatically into a cold, resentful, suspicious, angry, and cruel person who Dueled ruthlessly and the complete opposite of the Kite Yuto, Shay, and Lulu remembered. Yuto questioned what might have happened to Kite during his and Shay's absence, as Kite and "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" were filled with rage, which was conveyed in the Duel. Believing in the Kite that Yuto told him about, Yuya decided to talk Kite out of his anger by Dueling, just as Jack had taught him. Yuto became worried about Yuya's safety and understood Kite's feelings as a fellow comrade scarred by the invasion. He tried to warn Yuya that Kite would not listen and continued to stay conscious to watch over Yuya and step in if he needed to. Finally deciding to help, Yuto quickly instructed Yuya to use the dragon's monster and Pendulum effects. Understanding that he was still not strong enough but still wanting to open up Kite's heart regardless of his and Yuya's current strength, Yuto finally came up with this tactic: Dueling together with Yuya, both of them Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", shocking Kite. By Summoning his ace monster, Yuto tried to remind Kite of him during their days at Heartland Duel School. Yuto's strong presence within Yuya allowed Kite to momentarily see his splitting image, causing Kite to thought Yuya as Yuto. Before the Duel could continue, Shay arrived with Sayaka Sasayama and Allen Kozuki to clear the misunderstanding. Despite Shay's assurance that Yuya and the others are allies, Kite remained defiant and left the scene, leaving Yuto and Yuya in wonder. At the Resistance's new hideout, both Yuya and Yuto were lamenting over their inability to open Kite's heart, only feeling Kite's anger throughout their Duel even after they have Summoned "Dark Rebellion". Allen then commented Yuya's resemblance Yuto, even starting to think that Yuya might actually Yuto himself by the fact that he used "Dark Rebellion" until Shay cleared the confusion. Allen questioned Yuto's whereabout since he was supposed to be following Shay to Standard Dimension but was now absent. Before Yuya could answer, Yuto told him not to reveal that he is inside him because they won't understand their condition, something that Yuya reluctantly agreed. They were saved from the question by Shay who explained that Yuto had suddenly vanished and then entrusted "Dark Rebellion" to Yuya, whom at first Shay suspected for stealing the card. However, after watching Yuya throughout their battle at Synchro Dimension, he came to believe that Yuto had indeed entrusted his ace monster to Yuya and understood why he did so, something that relieved both Yuto and Yuya. Their relief was cut short when Allen and Sayaka revealed that while they were gone, Duel Academy had launched a massive offensive attack that destroyed most Spade and Clover Branches' Resistance Duelists and residents, including Kite's whole family, which shocked Yuto. Yuya visited Yuto's former duel school, the Spade Branch, and asked Yuto if he knew his father. When Yuto denied it, Yuya pressed on that he was lying as otherwise without meeting Yusho Yuto would not be talking about smiles during his last moments in his physical form. Yuto revealed that his speech to Yuya at that time was a result of what he heard from Lulu during the early days of the invasion before Lulu's capture. A flashback showed Lulu copying Yuya's speech at the Friendship Cup "Duels are not tools for war. Duels are meant for fun and to bring smiles to people"- as she comforted a child and looked to Sayaka for support. Yuto asserted that Lulu became a disciple of Yusho Sakaki's teachings and philosophy through Sayaka, who was at the Clover Branch with Yusho. The conversation switched back to the time when all four dragons were gathered at the same spot. Yuto and Yuya revealed their awareness of a powerful unknown force affecting their Berserk Mode, and Yuto informed Yuya that the dragons tried to be one and his residence in Yuya's body may have to do with Dark Rebellion, to Yuya's alarm. The conversation was cut short when they encountered a unknown duelist, who demanded a duel with Yuya out of his hatred towards Yusho Sakaki. Yuto stayed present and warned Yuya of the Duelist's Fusion Summon and his identity as a member of Duel Academy. Yuto increasingly grew concerned for Yuya's well-being as Yuya took huge damage and was cornered but stayed stubborn in making the Duelist smile and revealed what he knew about Yusho take priority over his own safety and winning the Duel. As Yuto watched the duel, he expressed his anger and conviction that the Duelist sealed many of his comrades through the usage of the fact that Xyz monsters do not have levels, and his regret for going to Standard instead of staying at his hometown. He forcefully took over Yuya's body, summoned Dark Rebellion and rank it up into Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Yuto managed to forced the Duel into a DRAW and the shockwave sent them crashing into the rubble. He successfully saved Yuya and learned of the opponent's identity as the commander-in-chief of Duel Academy's forces in Heartland City. Other appearances Manga Yuto.png | Yuto (manga) Yuto-TFSP.png | Yuto (Tag Force) Relationships Shay Obsidian Shay is one of Yuto's comrades and Lulu's older brother. While they seem to have differing approaches towards finding Lulu and defeating Duel Academy, they seem to share a close bond and trust each other's Dueling skills. Whenever Shay is acting reckless, Yuto always stops him, sometimes using force when the situation forces him to, but he did so out of concern for Shay's safety. Shay has shown concern for Yuto when Yuto was fighting Yugo, wishing to assist his comrade. Despite the rocky nature of their friendship, Yuto considers Shay to be his best friend, and vice-versa. Lulu Obsidian Yuto displays care and protectiveness towards Lulu as he stated to Zuzu (who he had mistaken for Lulu) that he doesn't want her to get hurt. Also, despite not wanting to hurt anyone anymore, Yuto decides to fight to save her, as shown when he accepted Sora's challenge when the latter told him that he can save Lulu by destroying Duel Academy. He is also shown to be very supportive and defensive of Lulu as he told Shay, after he also mistook Zuzu for his little sister, that Lulu would never learn the enemies' form of Summoning with a smile on her face. Yuya Sakaki Although they only met for a short time, Yuto empathizes with Yuya’s belief that “Duels are meant to bring smiles and happiness to people”, which is similar to what Yuto himself truly wishes for. Thus, he immediately developed a strong trust in Yuya. He even saved Yuya from Yugo's attack and with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" conveying something to him, consented that Yuya was good enough to be entrusted with the dragon's card, believing in his power to bring smiles through Dueling. Despite this, his ability to merge with Yuya has the effect of sending Yuya into a blind rage, where he no longer cares about Dueling to make people smile and instead enjoys causing pain to his opponents. Yuya initially has mixed feelings towards Yuto and became afraid of Yuto's anger overwhelming him, but Yuya eventually understand Yuto's pain for losing his home and friends after seeing his memories, which led Yuya to decide to believe in Yuto who wishes for peace, deciding to fight together with him to overcome the darkness that trying to consume them. After witnessing more of Yuto's memories during Shay's Duel against Dennis Macfield, Yuya grew to understand Yuto's anger better. Their goals toward making people smile in Duels and desire to not harm anyone have contributed to Yuto's strong relationship with Yuya. However, despite their similar goals and desires, Yuya's personality and experiences are in stark contrast to Yuto's. Even though both wish to make everyone smile with Dueling, while Yuto's persona is dark and cold, Yuya's is entertaining. These differences establish Yuya as a foil to Yuto. Zuzu Boyle Yuto first mistook Zuzu for Lulu, and thus grew protective of her, even though Zuzu had never met him. Later, he observed Zuzu learning how to Fusion Summon, thus when Shay mistook Zuzu for Lulu as well, Yuto insisted that Zuzu is not Lulu. Despite that, Yuto continues to look out for Zuzu and even warned her not to get involved with the battle between the Resistance and Duel Academy, and if it's not possible, he wishes for her to survive, even if it means using Fusion. He also considers Zuzu to be a lot like Lulu. Kite Tenjo Deck Yuto runs a "The Phantom Knights" Deck that focuses on Xyz Summoning. He uses several copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" to protect himself against attacks and to Xyz Summon his ace card, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while using cards like "Phantom Spear" and "Phantom Wing" to protect it as well as damage the opponent, enabling a OTK through the effect of "Xyz Dragon". His monsters are Level 3 and "Dark Rebellion" is Rank 4, so Yuto takes advantage of the effect of his "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" in the early game. Should it be destroyed, its other effect instantly sets up the Summon of "Dark Rebellion". Yuto's "Phantom" Spell Cards also have secondary effects that can be used when they are in the Graveyard, so if they are destroyed while they are on the field, Yuto can still utilize them. His Dueling style reflects his merciful nature and refusal to hurt others. He uses many defensive and stalling cards, additionally he often leaves the opponent with enough life to survive his assaults and offers them the chance to surrender peacefully, only finishing them off should there be no other choice. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters